Bowser Jr.
, Bowser, Kamek, Koopalings, Mario, Peach |relations=Bowser (father), Koopalings (siblings) Shigeru Miyamoto (mother?) }} Bowser Jr. (Japanese: Koopa Jr.) is one of Bowser's children, the Koopa King's heir to the throne, and the secondary antagonist in the . Bowser Jr. first appeared in , and has helped Bowser kidnap Princess Peach, and battle Mario and Luigi in many subsequent games. Bowser Jr. wants nothing more than to do his father's evil will, and Bowser's rarely seen emotional side is often brought out by his interactions with his son. Creation and Development Bowser Jr. has a yellow skin tone that lacks the tan seen on his dad and most of the Koopalings, as well as a light green head. Junior has one, fang-like tooth in the upper corner of the side of his snout. He also has a ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. His mouth is wide, puffy, and con-vexed, with a large snout. He has small, circular eyes that are black in color. Junior has small spikes on each side of his head, each being circled with orange rings. Junior has his father's fiery orange hair and eyebrows; his hair is tied up into a top-ponytail. Junior's shell is green, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with orange rings, similar to his father's shell. He has also been shown with a considerable amount of strength, as in Super Mario Sunshine and New Super Mario Bros. he is able to carry Princess Peach with little to no problem. Bowser Jr. bears a striking resemblance to the Koopa King. The similarity is even more apparent in , with Baby Bowser looking almost exactly like Bowser Jr., but with a different, plain white bandana. By contrast, Junior typically wears a white bandana that's decorated with drawn-on fangs and worn like a mask, though in his very first appearance, the bandana was blue and had a picture of Mario's nose and mustache drawn on it. Rather than sporting the same spiked cuffs the male Koopalings have, Junior has spikeless, metal cuffs on his wrists. Bowser Jr.'s exact size varies from game to game like his father's. He was smallest in Super Mario Sunshine and some spin-offs, but as of New Super Mario Bros. and its three sequels he is roughly Mario's size. In Super Mario Galaxy he has grown considerably, towering over Princess Peach. He usually appears to be larger than Lemmy, and has a chubby frame similar to Ludwig's. Because of Mario creator Shigeru Miyamoto's preference for left-handed characters like himself, Bowser Jr. is left-handed. Despite this, he plays right-handed, by default, in , and while he is left-handed while fielding in , he appears on the right-handed side of the batting field. Appearances Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up Bowser Jr. returns as an unlockable character. He is a medium racer and his karts and bikes will follow a green and yellow (sometimes also red) colour scheme. You can unlock him by getting Gold on the Mirror Bob-omb Cup He will do the following to each stat in whatever kart or bike he rides: *'Speed:' +2 *'Weight:' +2 *'Acceleration:' +2 *'Handling:' +0 Mario Kart PX Bowser Jr. is an unlockable character in Mario Kart PX. Mario Kart NX Bowser Jr. appears as a downloadable racer in Mario Kart NX, as part of the Mario Kart × Splatoon content pack; alongside Callie and Marie from Splatoon. Like in Mario Kart Wii, Bowser Jr. is classified as a "Medium" character. Gallery SSB4U3D Bowser Jr.png BowserJr.png Bowserjr_MP9.png _mmd_model__bowser_jr__and_kamek_download_by_sab64-dai19go.jpg Category:Nintendo Characters